


Seventeenth Story, "The Trial"

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: Tony Stark & Peter Parker duo Prompts OR Spiderman stories and ocasionally the appearance of Tony and the avengers [19]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Case Fic, Crossover, Endgame, False Accusations, Hope vs. Despair, Hopeful Ending, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I blame Twitter, Identity Reveal, Innocence, Innocent Peter Parker, Lawyers, Marvel Cinematic Crossover Exchange, Marvel Universe, Oops, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Senses, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers, Trials, no beta we died like men, silly fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: “I met Tony, once he proposed me to be part of his ´Avengers´ group but I turned him down.”“Why?”“I'm a Christian.”“Right? And you said your name is Dare Devil?”“The irony is delightful. But I'm not here to query my ideals or my nickname. I'm here to help you.”^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^WARNING: SPIDERMAN FAR FROM HOME SPOILERS (and ENDGAME too.)I REPEAT, SPOILERSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS I'm being a good person because there are some pieces of shit that upload fanfics without a spoiler alert, don't be trash like them.,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Not a prompt! :D (another crossover tho) ... Have a look at the notes!





	Seventeenth Story, "The Trial"

**Author's Note:**

> So.... this happened. Don't take this seriously.

“I'm _not sure if we should take this case.”_

_“Well, I'm sure. And we have an hour and a half to prove that Spiderman is innocent, I think we should hurry up.”_

…

**Two weeks ago:**

**"According to the facts so far, Peter Parker, better known as Spiderman, would be in custody. There are rumours that he will have the right to a trial. Even though he's a minor, this case is somewhat unique... not every day you encounter a young superhero –or villain, as you like-, isn't it?"**

_“Friday, turn that thing off right now.”_

_“Yes, sir.”_

How to start? Well, there's not much to say. The usual, the stability of the world is restored after the ´Snap´ and everything seems to be going well. The public image of the superheroes began to improve since the disasters after the so-called "Civil War.” Capital America was able to deal with the critics, thank you very much for the concern. 

Many beloved heroes died, including Iron Man, but the world is finally at peace. Everyone is happy again. Sure. This does **not** apply to Peter Parker though. Peter just wanted a holiday in Europe and to confess his love for MJ. His luck isn´t the best and nothing went as he planned; I'll skip the details and get to the point, Peter is in serious trouble.

_“Great, as if it's not enough that my identity came out, now everyone thinks I'm a bad guy.”_

_“Don't worry, Peter, we can work this out. I know you´re not guilty.”_

_“Happy, that's what you know but how do I convince the whole population of the same thing? I'm lost, it's all over.”_

_“Kid, don't give up so early, don't make me be disappointed by Tony's decision to choose you.”_

_“I don't know... I want to believe that everything will be fine but just... Happy, I just wanted to take a break, how did it all end this way?”_

_“Look, for now, you only have two options, you can stay here crying like an abandoned puppy or to have the guts and prove to everybody that they are wrong.”_

_“But how?”_

_“A trial.”_

_“Excuse me?_ _What did you say?”_

_“I said a trial. Now you're on a tightrope, the only thing they have as evidence is a video and nothing else but I'm sure they'll try to make you the evil at all cost. Believe me, I’ve been there.”_

_“Happy, have you ever been to jail? I can't believe that.”_

_“Of course not, silly. But Tony Stark has had more opponents in his life than anyone else, and I'm not just talking about super-powered villains or aliens; I can't even recall how many trials or accusations he’s had.”_

_“That makes senses._ _So... What is your idea?”_

_“I don't have one.”_

…

** Back to the present: **

_“There are you two; I found a case you might be interested in!”_

_“What is it this time, Karen? Please, no Russian or Asian gangs, I'm tired of it.”_

_“Very funny, Foggy. But no, it's not about mobs or anything like that, look!”_

_“Well, I can't see. Enlighten me.”_

_“Oh, yeah-sorry_ _Matthew; let me read it._ **´In the last few hours, we have received shocking news about the commonly known Spider-Man. Evidence from a video is the proof that our friendly neighbourhood super heroe is not so friendly after all. The accusations and evidence were aired by J. Jonah Jameson in his program and in which everyone witnessed´**."

_“Spider-Man? Now that’s a ridiculous nickname.”_

_“Well, it turns out Spiderman's not a man at all! He's just a young teenager.”_

_“Karen, this is all interesting, but why would the case be important to us?”_

_“I agree with him, plus I don't like kids.”_

_“Listen, we're talking about a teenager, practically a child in the body of a little man, being pointed out by everyone. There are rumours that he'll be in custody for a while but he'll have a trial after all, won't he?”_

_“Maybe, but I still don't see why I might be interested.”_

_“Foggy, you’re only interested in money, shut up. What about you Matthew? What do you think? Give it a chance and do some research. There's something odd about all this.”_

_“Odd? What do you mean odd?”_

_“The boy was accused by a man with a nickname already weird, that's to take into account.”_

_“You know what? I'm tired; I'll go get something to eat.”_

_“Matthew?”_

_“Let me check, I guarantee nothing.”_

…

**A few hours later:**

_“Foggy”_

_“What?”_

_“I'll take the case."_

_“Ok, grea- what? Why?”_

_“Like you, I'm tired of Russian or Japanese gangs.”_

…

_"Mr Parker, you got visits."_

_"Good afternoon. We're Murdock and Nelson."_

_“Uh- hello?”_

_“So you already are in some kind of custody, aren't you?”_

_“Yeah- uh- I- sorry I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?”_

_“Lawyers.”_

_“I don't remember asking for any lawyers... wait, are you State lawyers or something? Because if it´s the case I-“_

_“No, we´re not. We came to solve your case, on our own, no one sent us.”_

_“Oh.”_

_“Let me be clear, we've got some minutes before they kick us out.”_

_“This one here will ask you a few questions that I hope you'll answer with honesty, is that clear?”_

_“No.”_

_“No?”_

_“I don't know you guys; I already had a bad time trusting strangers.”_

_“Well, I knew Tony Stark, if that'll do you any good.”_

_“You knew Tony fucking Stark? You never told me!”_

_“I´m sorry Foggy, I need you to leave for a moment.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Confidentiality.”_

_“Prrf, whatever. See you in a moment.”_

_“So what if you met Mr Stark? That doesn't ensure anything.”_

_“Dare Devil.”_

_“What?”_

_“I´m Dare Devil, nice to meet you Spider-kid.”_

_“I´m Spider-Man.”_

_“And I´m Dare De vil. Right now this is a conversation between two super-heroes.”_

_“Yeah- sure…”_

_“I met Tony, once he proposed me to be part of his ´Avengers´ group but I turned him down.”_

_“Why?”_

_“I'm a Christian.”_

_“Right? And you said your name is Dare Devil?”_

_“The irony is delightful. But I'm not here to query my ideals or my nickname._ _I'm here to help you.”_

_“But why? You saw the news; I was blamed for destroying half of a city, for being the responsible of many injured people and for the death of another apparent super-hero.”_

_“Yes, but that's all a lie.”_

_“And how do you know it´s all a lie?”_

_“I just see when one is guilty or not.”_

_“I… don´t understand.”_

_“Oh, yes, don't take the ´I see´ literally, I'm blind but you and I share something in common: the senses.”_

_“The Senses?”_

_“I know about you, you're a kind of human arachnid and beyond your ability to do flips, I want to believe you have your senses overloaded or at least not as the human kind.”_

_“That´s… right. How do you know?”_

_“Because I have it too.”_

_“Oh- I see. Still, don´t understand your point but I see.”_

_“Right now I feel like you're incapable of being a threat to humanity, as they call it out there. Also, I owe Tony one.”_

_“You owe Mr Stark?”_

_“Sure, he's dead now but I don't like owing anyone. He trusted you, that's enough for me.”_

_“Ok, I´ll take that. So, both of us are superheroes and we met Mr Stark too, I get that. Cool. What´s exactly your idea?”_

_“Simple, to be your defence at the trial; although your case is special, as a minor you still have the right to Adjudicatory Hearing before a proper trial.”_

_“That sounds simple, but we're talking about me against the U.S. government and the United Nations.”_

_“Seems simple to me.”_

_“What makes you a special lawyer? Besides the fact that you have super abilities, of course.”_

_"You see, unlike other lawyers, Parker, I can break anyone without breaking a single law."_

_“Oookay. I want to see that.”_

_“Believe me; I'll do everything I can to make you succeed in this trial.”_

_“Still, nothing is guaranteed. I can be declared innocent and my reputation has already been stained... none of this is fair, I just wanted a break as Spiderman!”_

_“Parker, we don't live in a world that's fair, we live in this one. And I'm doing everything I can to make it a better place."_

_“That's something a good superhero would say, we’ve got a deal.”_

_“Good.”_

* * *

* * *

* * *

__

**_"—my client has the right to defend himself against the false accusations he has received."_ **

**_Cr: @ spideyofm on twitter._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Part two or nah? idk idk I´ll see.


End file.
